Whera
Whera is a female Toa of Lightning originally native to the floating sphere known as Skya Nui, but was later forcefully immigrated to the Tren Krom Peninsula. She is the current bearer of the Ultima, Great Mask of Power. Biography Early Life Whera was created by the Great Beings as a Matoran to help build the Great Spirit Robot, primarily assisting construction on the shell that surrounded the Well of Elements. After work on the megastructure was completed, she was placed within Skya Nui, and became a standard member in its society. She would spend the next several millennia here. Whera began working as a power station monitor in the city of Aedificium, making sure that the raw energy from the Well of Elements was safely distributed to the city and outlying villages. She later began working on reverse engineering systems left in place by the Great Beings, and became a consultant to several archaeological expeditions that were studying Great Being structures in Skya Nui. Discovering the Ultima Because of her knowledge of Great Being technology and systems, Whera was present during the excavation of a mountainside ruin around 60,000 years before the Great Cataclysm. A crew unearthed a mysterious metal cylinder that had once been in the dilapidated temple, and Whera was asked to help open it. When she opened the cylinder, she found a powerful Kanohi. The mask influenced her to put it on and fused to her own, melding with her Kanohi Kakama. The surge of power from the Kanohi also transformed her from a Matoran into a Toa. This event occurred during the fabled "Time Slip" in Matoran history, a six month period in which no beings can remember. The new Toa Whera was spirited away from Skya Nui by members of the Order of Mata Nui who knew how to access the continent's inner surface. Knowing the power of the Kanohi she now possessed, they wiped her memory and transported her to a small island village on the Tren Krom peninsula, where she would remain for the next sixty millennia. Life on the Tren Krom Peninsula After waking up in the village with no memory of anything other than her name, Whera was trained by a local Toa named Nidhiki. The loner Toa of Air taught her to be self-sufficient and fast in combat. She worked with Nidhiki for several years and learned from his long experience as a Toa before he was summoned to the city of Metru Nui for unknown reasons. After Nidhiki's departure, Whera became the sole protector of the village. She combated many threats alone, and often had to act as a leader in times of crisis. However, between combat, she learned to enjoy a relatively peaceful life and loved to spend time with the Matoran there. During the Great Cataclysm, Whera worked to save her village from the devastating earthquake that befell it. She later helped the Matoran repair their destroyed home. Return to Skya Nui Around 900 years after the Great Cataclysm, Whera was summoned by a mysterious messenger to come to Skya Nui. She boarded an airship bound for the structure - the first one to return to the sphere in several centuries. Before departing, she gave a Toa Stone to a Ga-Matoran named Aruun, so that her village would still have a protector. Aboard the craft she met Malachi, a Toa of Fire whom she quickly befriended; Amahain, an anomalous female Toa of Stone; and Makir, a witty Toa of Magnetism. After landing, the group was introduced to Dynames, a Toa of Air; and Rundas, an old Toa of Ice and leader of the now-dissolved Toa Skya. Rundas explained that they had been summoned to respond to a threat that was rumored to be rising in Skya Nui's caverns. The old Toa also presented them with several flight packs, which granted the new Toa Skya the ability of flight. He then began training them in the use of the new equipment. Return of the Old Toa During a routine training exercise with Malachi, Whera encountered a lone Toa of Earth who claimed to know Rundas, and asked that they bring him to his old friend. Abilities and Traits Friendly and positive, Whera is very easy to get along with, although she can seem shy upon first meeting. Despite her years among the harsh environment of the Tren Krom Peninsula, her positive outlook has only strengthened, as she believes it is what can get her through the toughest of times. She often tries to cheer up her depressed teammates, and prefers looking for a silver lining in a situation even when others cannot see one. Her attitude has also led to many problems for her, as it sometimes prevents her from thinking realistically about situations and individuals. Whera does not enjoy being part of extreme action, and likes the community aspect of a Toa much more. Rather than being adventurous and daring like her mentor, Whera loves staying home and forming friendships with the Matoran she protects, helping them with daily tasks and chores. Rarely does she venture far from her home village without purpose or summons. In combat, Whera channels Nidhiki's teaching, striking fast and quick with her Lightning Shortsword and elemental powers. Years of fighting Rahi alongside the Toa of Air have proven this to be an effective method and have only strengthened her skills as a fighter. However, she is no prodigy, and is overshadowed by most of her peers when in battle. Because of this, she often takes a supporting role in fights with other Toa. Due to the Order of Mata Nui, she has no memory of her life on Skya Nui prior to her return in 901AGC. Mask and Tools Whera carries a Lightning Shortsword, through which she can channel her powers of electricity. She wears the Ultima, a legendary Kanohi that can control nearly all the elemental powers of the Matoran Universe. However, the willpower to control this mask's nearly limitless energy is almost impossible to muster, so she can only use the power of her original Kakama. The mask is fused to her face, and cannot be removed unless she dies or it willfully leaves her. On Skya Nui, she was given a specialized Flight Pack, which can allow her to soar in the sky and deal with accelerations greater than a normal being could deal with. Trivia *Whera is technically one of Echo 1's first major MOCs, as her original design was built in late 2005. **Her original character and Kanohi took inspiration from the 2005 television series, Dragon Booster. *Her standard Toa form is Echo 1's favorite MOC. *Whera is colored red as Echo 1 created her prior to lightning becoming a canonical element. The only character who wielded electricity at the time was Tahnok-Kal, and he chose a similar color scheme to that set. **Her color scheme was later changed to a combination of black, gunmetal, and gold. *Her name was derived from the word "Weather," in respect to her element. *Her current art was done by artist KaibaGal on DeviantArt. Appearances *''Overcast'' (First Apperance) Non-canon appearances *''Another Farewell'' Category:Toa Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Lightning